Pride and prejudice NarutoStyle
by i-hime
Summary: You know what guys, I think Sasuke's is a lot like Mr Darcy." "Sakura, I think you've been reading that book of yours way too much." This is based on the book Pride and Prejudice. HIGHSCHOOL FIC. COUPLES SASUSAKU INOSAI NARUHINA NEJITEN. Pls R
1. The New Guys

**Hey guys this is my 2****nd**** story I hope you guys like it! BTW I'm making a joined account with my friend so I'll make an announcement when it's done so you guys can check it out.**

I don't own Naruto or pride and prejudice

**Chapter 1 – the new guys….**

Ah…what a wonderful Monday morning, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping happily, the grass swayed to the gentle breeze. It was a beautiful day.

**AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!**

I guess not….

Yamanaka Ino's scream echoed throughout the entire household. It was 6 in the morning something bad must've happened. As soon as the house was silent footsteps were heard.

"WHERE IS HE???"

"I will beat the crap out of that intruder!!!!"

"W-What h-h-happened?"

"uh….ehehe, hi guys." Ino greeted nervously.

The three girls stood under Ino's doorframe positioned to attack the "intruder" that scared their friend.

"…."

".?" A rosette haired girl gritted out.

"Uh..um…no…" was Ino's answer.

"…"

**BAM!!!!!!!**

"You idiot why'd you wake us up at 6 in the morning!!!!!???" Sakura the rosette haired girl screamed.

"Helloooo, do you guys live under a big rock or something??" Ino shot at them. "It's Monday."

"Wow , Nice observation Ino ." Sakura sarcastically stated. "But if we live in a rock you do too cause we happen to live together."

"You know what I meant Sakura."

"Pssh, whatever you kust ruined my beauty sleep!!!" Sakura stated.

"Oh it wouldn't do much." Ino teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!"

"You heard me."

"Shut up pig!!"

"You shut up!!!"

"Make me miss piggy!!!"

"Maybe I will Billboard brow!!!"

The two girls started throwing stuff at each other.

"IT'S 6 in the effing morning, do they have to fight this early?!" TenTen complained.

"W-well i-it's a m-morning routine f-f-for t-them." Hinata answered.

"Well it's gotta stop."

"WILL yo—AHHH!! DUCK!!!!

TenTen barely managed to dodge the coffee table that was thrown at her direction.

"WTF!!!" TenTen screamed.

At the sound of TenTen cursing.

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!" TenTen demanded.

"….."

"Hm…Very well then." TenTen stated while cracking her knuckles.

"_Uh-oh, she's mad…." _Sakura thought worriedly.

"_**Thank you captain obvious." **_Inner Sakura stated sarcastically.

" _OH Shut up!!"_

"_**Tsk Tsk Tsk."**_

"_Don't "tsk" me."_

"_**Tsk Tsk Tsk."**_

"_WTF!!!!" _

"_**Uh Uh Uh, mind your words my deah."**_

"_Shut up!!!"_

"_**Why?"**_

"_Because I said so."_

"_**You're not the boss of me!!!"**_

"_You wanna bet on that?"_

"_**YES!!"**_

"_Really, what do you plan to wager?" _

"_**5000 ryo!!!!"**_

"_Where will you get the cash then?"_

"_**Ah..uh…I uh um…"**_

"_Go on.."_

"_**Ok fine!! You win!! Are you happy now?"**_

"_I feel very accomplished."_

"_**Whatever. I'm out….for nooow."**_

Sakura just finished her conversation with her inner when she suddenly felt a murderous aura.

"….."

".."

"Huh? Wh—AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**BONK!!!**

**BAM!!!**

**CRASH!!!**

**BOOM!!!**

"Not the face!!! Not the face!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

After TenTen beat the shit out of Ino and Sakura. They heard a a sound.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Stupid Alarm!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Hm…I thought I turned that off." Ino said to herself thoughtfully.

TenTen who was still trying to calm herself down didn't notice the sound. Hianta on the other hand was the only one who had the common sense to turn off the alarm.

Hinata walked to the side table near Ino's bed to get the alarm clock, as she got to thte table her eyes bulged right out of their sockets….it was 7:30….

"A-Ano..g-g-guys…"

"Shhh Hinata can't you see? Were in the midst of thinking why the alarm clock rang." Ino stated.

"I-I k-k-know w-why." Hinata shyly atated.

"YOU DO???? Why didn't you say so???"

"PIG she was trying to!!!" Sakura fired.

"Don't start with me Sakura!!!"

"GUUUUUUUYS!!!!" TenTen screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT??!!" Both girls shouted in unison.

"Let Hinata speak!!!!"

"FINE!!!"

"Hinata?...."

"A-Arigato, TenTen."

"Meh! No problem! Anyway go on…"

"W-Well i-it's 7:30…"

"That's nice" TenTen stated thoughtlessly .

"….."

......

……

…..

…..

"WAIT, WHAT???!!!"

"IT's 7:30."

"OH"

"EHM"

GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"WE have to get ready!!!" Sakura screamed.

"WE KNOW FOREHEAD!!!!"

"PIG!!!

"FO—"GUYS!!!!! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!!!" TenTen exclaimed.

"HMPH!!!"

All of them ran to there rooms to get ready for school.

At 7:35 they emerged from their rooms with their book bags, and made their way to the stairs. They all ran down the stairs and went straight out the door, running as if their lives depended on it.

After the exhausting run to school the girls finally arrived.

"Why –huff must –pant FIRE ACADEMY be –huff so freaking far?!" Ino panted.

"A-And it starts so early too." TenTen complained.

"Well what do you guys expect from a private school?" Sakura asked.

"Hm..good point."

"Exactly." (HAHA that's what I always say…..)

"G-Guys why don't w-we g-get our schedules?" Hinata suggested quietly.

"Good Idea Hina-Chan!" Sakura chirped.

"Alright!!" TenTen exclaimed.

With that said the girls made their way across the school grounds and into the building. And what they saw made their eyes bulge out of their sockets.

0.0

"T-This i-i-is our school?" Sakura asked, sounding like Hinata.

"It's HUGE!!!! It's nothing like our old school!!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, and to think we went to a private school last year too." TenTen stated in an amazed tone.

"Helloooo? Guys we need our schedules…..and a map" Ino called out.

"Oh yeah, C'mon guys the bell will ring soon." Sakura backed Ino up.

So once again the girls went in search for the principal's office to get their much needed schedules…and a map.

The girls looked around the school for the principal's office, and finally they arrived at their destination.

"Alright girls let's get going." Ino prodded.

The 4 entered the principal's office and were met by a huge surprise. There was sake EVERYWHERE!!! On the desk, on top of shelves, EVERYWHERE.

-sweatdrop-

"Uh…Is this the right room?" Sakura asked.

"Well it did say principal's office." TenTen stated.

"Then where's the principal?" All girls asked in unison.

Just after they asked the question they heard rumbling from under the table.

The girls got curious and went to check it out, they were expecting to find a dog or something but instead they found a blonde woman with huge boobs on the floor…..sleeping.

"Um…yeah this is very…..interesting." Sakura stated awkwardly.

"Should we move her?" TenTen asked.

"I-I think we s-should." Hinata answered.

Just when they were about to move the woman, a petite woman with dark hair ran into the room carrying a pig.

"Ok, Can this day get any weirder?" TenTen asked.

"Hi, I'm Shizune. " the dark haired woman greeted. "You guys are new here right?" She asked.

"Um..yeah ,we came here to get our schedules from the principal ,but we don't know where she is." Sakura explained.

"Oh, I see let me get your schedules." Shizune stated, while rummaging through her desk, in search for their schedules.

Suddenly Ino remembered about the blonde woman.

"Oh yeah, Shizune-san there's a blonde woman who passed out over here." Ino stated while gesturing through the desk.

When Shizune heard that, she immediately took their schedules, gave it to them and kicked them out of the office.

"Ok." TenTen said "This day just got weirder."

Just then the 4 girls heard screaming from afar.

"Hey, did you guys here that?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like screaming." Sakura answered.

"Let's go check it out."

So the girls ran out of the building and once again what they saw surprised them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how was it? ****Review Review Review ….**** Pls. I'll give you candy. **

**I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. – JA NE!!! –i-hime**


	2. More Surprises

HEY GUYSSSSSSSS!!!!! So I would like to thank the people who reviewed and put my story in their favorite list…

**Mistyjet**

**KurenaiBara-chan**

**NinjaVampirate..( My reply: I hope there will be some Jane Austen-ish stuff in my story)**

"**U kn0w Who"…(Hahaha, I know who she is, I happen to know her)**

**I do not own Naruto or Pride and Prejudice**

**

* * *

  
**

"Talking" "_Thinking/flashback"" __**"Inner"**_

**CHAPTER 2: More Surprises…**

_**Recap…**_

_Just then the 4 girls heard screaming from afar._

"_Hey, did you guys here that?" Ino asked._

"_Yeah, it sounded like screaming." Sakura answered._

"_Let's go check it out."_

_So the girls ran out of the building and once again what they saw surprised them._

_**End of Recap…**_

The 4 girls were shocked. (**Again) **They were expecting something bad, like a robber, or a car accident, or a fire.

And yet there they were standing in front of a huge no wait MASSIVE crowd of girls. And they couldn't help but wonder..WTH, is a mob of girls doing here?!

"OK…I speak for everyone when I say, WHAT THE HELL?!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Yeah, why is there a mod of girls in front of our school?" Sakura asked.

"Some aren't even from our school!" TenTen continued.

"M-Maybe I-It's s-s-something i-important." Hinata stated.

"You have a point, But look! The crowd is HUGE"

"Yup, and it's getting bigger too." Sakura said in a surprised tone.

"Huh?"

TenTen turned around just in time for her to dodge the crazy mob of girls.

"OK, THAT'S IT! DIE YOU BITCHES!!!" TenTen was poised in an attacking position, ready to strike at one of the girls.

"TenTen, you have to relax."Sakura said in a firm tone. TenTen then let out a sigh.

"Anyway, Do you know anything about this Ino?" Sakura asked the platinum blonde.

"…."

"Ino."

No answer.

Sakura whipped her head over to Ino's direction. She found no one there.

"Uh…guys." Sakura nervously called out.

"Hm?" TenTen and Hinata answered in unison.

"Um.. I think Ino's somewhere in the crowd."

"WHAT?!"

"Why must that idiot always get herself into trouble?"

"I guess she was born that way." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"S-Should w-we g-go g-get her?" The shy Hyuuga aksed.

Both TenTen and Sakura looked at each other and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so." TenTen glumly stated, already worn out by the surprises they encountered.

So the girls made there way through the crowd, they found out that the mob of girls were fans or something, because they kept hearing "WE LOVE YOU" and "YOU'RE SO HOT" and "MARRY ME!!"

The girls finally found Ino and were about to yell at her for leaving them, but what they saw stopped them.

* * *

Girls POV

"In front of them were the hottest guys we've ever seen! (**LOL I'm exaggerating**)

There was a guy who's hair was shaped like a chicken's ass but it surprisingly looked good on him, he had onyx eyes and had black hair. He was wearing a blue hoodie (**is that how it's spelled?) **and grey baggy pants with a pair of black converse. (**I'm not good with describing so forgive me if it sucks)**. He was tall of course just like the rest of the guys he was with.

There was a blonde guy who had cerulean eyes. He looked really hyper and energetic, he seemed like a nice guy. He had on a orange t-shirt with some writings that said I LOVE RAMEN at the front and blue baggy pants with a pair of grey converse (**I LOVE CONVERSE)**. And on his face were what the girls thought were whisker marks.

There was also a guy who looked a lot like the chicken-butt-haired guy only with a different hairstyle. He was wearing a black shirt with blue pants and a pair of black and white converse.

And the last guy was a brunette, he had long flowing hair, He had the same eyes as Hinata, we would ask her about it later on. Anyway , he was wearing a white shirt and dark-blue pants with a pair of white converse.

THEY WERE DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!!!!!

End of POV

* * *

"Oi, STOP STARING AT MY FUTURE HUSBAND YOU SLUT!!!!" A random fangirl from a different school screamed at TenTen.

At the sound of that, the 3 girls whipped there heads around to see who called their friend a slut.

TenTen began to turn red. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She screamed. "You heard me!" the fan girl taunted. "FIRST OFALL, I'M NOT A SLUT YOU BITCH!!!!" and with that TenTen tackled the fangirl to the ground.

KYYYAAAAAAAA

BONK

BAM

PUNCH

KICK

TenTen then got up and brushed herself off of any dust.

"Oh, and by the way." TenTen hollered. "I WASN'T STARING!!!"

And with that the 4 girls walked away from the now bleeding fangirl.

"TenTen, must've been really insulted." Ino stated.

"Yeah, that and all that pent up frustration she has. It's a good thing she found a way to vent it out." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, or else it will be use who will be bleeding."

"Exactly."

The 3 girls then walked back into the building, not knowing a bunch of people were looking their way.

* * *

"WOW!! That girl with two buns…" Naruto trailed off in awe.

" we all saw it."

"I was appreciating her "

"Hn. Shut it Naruto no baka."

"He's right, dickless."

"What the hell?! Why is everyone insulting me?"

"Hn." The three ice blocks said in unison while heading to the building.

"Why are my best friends so damn annoying?" Naruto asked the heavens. "Oi, TEME 1 , TEME 2 and TEME 3!! Wait up!!"

"Dobe." Sasuke gritted out. "What did I say about that?"

"What? You guys are all temes so?"

BAM

BONK

POW

"ITAI!!"

"Hn."

"Dobe."

"Dickless."

"DAMN IT!!! Why are always hitting me?"

"Because you're a Dobe." Sasuke stated blankly

"Damn you teme!"

"Naruto, hurry up! We'll be late for our orientation."

"Hn. If we'll be late our fate is detention."

"Here you go again with your fate and destiny stuff, Neji-Teme."

"Baka, let's go!"

* * *

So the 4 friends trudged of to find the auditorium to go to their orientation. They passed the cafeteria, the lockers, the teachers lounge… "Do you know where you're going Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto asked out of the blue. "Hn. Of course Uchihas are NEVER lost." Replied the stoic Uchiha. "Really now cuz?" Sai asked (**Sai and Sasuke are cousins, why? 'Cause I want them to be cousins. It's my story and whatever I say goes :D**) "Shut up Sai"

After more arguments, fights and getting on each others nerves, the boys finally made it to the auditorium.

"FINALLY!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

All heads were then turned to face them.

"Dobe."

"Hn. Thanks to you our destiny will be doom." Neji deadpanned.

"Way to go dickless." Sai muttered.

"Don't you think that, that nickname is getting old Sai?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone."

"Nah."

"Sai, I was 5 when you accidentally saw me in the shower. 5!!!!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it means it's probably bigger now." Naruto stated arrogantly.

"……"

The auditorium was then silent. Wait for iiiiiiiiiiiitttt…

HAHAHAHAHA

The people in the auditorium burst out laughing, apparently they heard the argument between Sai and Naruto.

It turns out that the boys actually came from the door leading to the backstage, which meant Naruto was standing in front of the microphone ,since he and Sai were in front. And to which resulted to over 100 people hearing their little spat about Naruto's you know what.

Poor Naruto he was as pale as a corpse. "T-T-T-They h-h-heard i-i-it."

"Dobe, I told you that you shouldn't talk about those stuff when we're in public." Sasuke stated.

* * *

Over with the girls, TenTen was still trying to calm down a pale-white Hinata. Apparently she wasn't used to this kind of stuff. Poor girl.

"Hina-Chan, It's alright." TenTen soothed. "Just breathe."

"Yeah, Hinata if you want we could try to help them." Ino suggested.

"Oh, please Ino the only reason you want to help them, is because their hot." Sakura deadpanned.

"Well, that too." Ino sheepishly admitted. "I mean, C'mon Sak, What if we end up dating them? We'd be teased about it."

"Pssh, Whatever Ino."

"What? All I want is to see us happily dating a nice guy." Ino sincerely stated.

"Whatever, let's just find a way to help them."

"OH, I have an idea!!"

"Really? What?"

"We –whisper –whisper –whisper Got it?"

"Yep!"

The girls then stood up and started cheering.

"Whoo hoo!!"

"NICE ONE"

"THAT WAS GREAT"

The other students looked at them.

"C'mon guys, only someone stupid would do such a careless thing like that." TenTen explained.

"Yeah, that guy has guts! I mean we didn't think he'd do the dare, ya know." Sakura said in fake amazement.

"Yeah, Atta boy!!!"

The boys took this as a good opportunity to save their friend's life.

"Hn. We didn't know he had it in him." Sasuke stated.

"He must've a shit load of guts to do that." Sai stated.

"Hn. It was destiny."

The auditorium was then silent

* * *

Both the boys and girls were hoping that their little act would work.

"Wow, that blonde kid has guts!"

"Yeah."

"Wow"

Naruto then let out a shaky sigh.

Just as the boys got down from the stage the principal came in.

"THAT'S THE PRINCIPAL?!"

* * *

SO how'd you guys like it? PLS. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	3. A Very Interesting School Year

Hello people of the world!! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner!!! Really I am!! Don't kill me, I just turned 13!! Yup you read right!! I'm now officially 13..-sigh- oh well…. I will miss being 12…

I don't own Naruto or pride and prejudice GOT IT? Good…

BTW Thanks 4 reviewing guys!!

"Talking" "_Thinking/flashback __**"**__"__**Inner"**_

**Chapter 3:** A Very Interesting School Year

_Recap…_

_Both the boys and girls were hoping that their little act would work._

"_Wow, that blonde kid has guts!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Wow"_

_Naruto then let out a shaky sigh._

_Just as the boys got down from the stage the principal came in._

"_THAT'S THE PRINCIPAL?!"_

_End of Recap…_

Ino's POV

Ok, Am I dreaming or what? Remember when we saw the blonde woman with HUGE breasts—which I'm quite jealous of—in the principal's office? Well guess what. SHE'S THE PRINCIPLAL!!!! Suddenly I don't feel very safe in this school. I mean would you feel safe if you found your principal on the floor, DRUNK?! Ok maybe I'm overreacting a little…Ok maybe a LOT but hey you can't exactly blame me.

You should totally see the faces of the girls right now. Sakura looks like she's gone into shock, TenTen..well I think she's frozen, aaand Hinata looks like… Oh, My God! She Fainted!!!

Normal POV..

"Welcome to Fire Academy! I'm Tsunade, your principal, and this is my assistant Shizune. Let me lay down some rules for you, I DON'T want any trouble in my school. If you do cause any trouble… I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!! Am I understood? "

The students all replied with a shaky yes.

"Good. I hope you'll all enjoy you're school year." Tsunade stated pleasantly. "Now, SCRAM!!!"

All the students began to file out of the auditorium to get to their classes. Sakura and the others heard some of the students complain.

"Damn!! I wonder if it's too late to get into Suna High." A guys with spiky brown hair named Kenji asked.

"You sure about that I heard that the so-called Sand Sibs practically own the school. I mean I'd rather be here then there." A red haired girl named Amane stated.

"Are they talking about Gaara-kun, Temari, and Kankuro no baka?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…I think so." TenTen answered.

"Puh-lease, they don't OWN the school… We DID." Sakura exclaimed arrogantly.

"Hn. You sure about that?" A voice from behind them asked.

Sakura immediately recognized the voice and turned around quickly, giving herself whiplash.

"GAARA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed while tackling the red head.

"Saki." He greeted.

"What're you guys doing here?" Sakura asked now getting up.

"We just came to deliver something Tsunade." Temari answered.

"Oh, Yeah Temari. How are you and Shika-kun going?" Sakura asked.

"We're doing great!!!" she replied happily. Temari and Shikamaru have been going out for some time now. Well after multiple cat-fights between Ino and Temari that is.

"Oi, Ino no hard feelings alright."

"Hm, yeah. I'm bound to find a better guys anyway."

Temari just rolled her eyes and whispered something to Sakura. "She still hasn't gotten over the fact that I got Shika-kun, right?"

Sakura let out a sigh and answered her. "Yup, she thinks that she still deserves him and not you. But hey I say in a span of a week she'll get over it."

"Hm..5000 ryo says it'll be sooner."

"You're on." And with that they both shook hands with smirks on their faces.

"..???" Ino gritted out.

"Oh, Nothing."

"HMPH!!"

"Anywaaay, where's your idiotic brother?" Sakura asked Gaara. "Oh, Yeah I forgot all about Kankuro." TenTen exclaimed while slapping her forehead.

"T-There h-he i-i-is." Hinata called out while pointing to the said boy's direction.

"Oh,ok." Temari said, seeing her brother flirt with some girls. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Man, Can he stop flirting for at least 5 minutes?" Temari asked Gaara. "Hn. Not my problem." –sigh- "KANKUROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs.

"And then I wa—OW!!! Ouch ouch ouch!! Um…Call me!!!" Kankuro stated while being dragged by the ear by his beloved sister.

"WTF?!"

"Oh, Don't WTF me. Why can't you stop flirting for 5 freaking minutes?!"

"Hm, It's not my FAULT that I am overly good looking!!" Kankuro answered arrogantly.

"Hmm, really? I think Gaara over here is stealing your "fans"." Temari stated while making two quote signs with her fingers.

"WHAT?!" Kankuro whipped around to see the girls he was flirting with, with GAARA!!"

"Oi,Gaara! Gimme back my girls!!" Kankuro made an effort to tackle Gaara, but Gaara side-stepped him.

"Urgh!!! I'll see you guys later. I have to get to the principal's office anyway. Ja!!" And with that Temari left while dragging her two younger brothers.

"I sure feel for those two." Sakura sympathetically said.

"Mm Hmm." TenTen agreed. "C'mon if we run we might actually make it to class on time."

"Oh,SHIIIIIIT!!!"

And so off they went, running for their lives to their first class…. Math…DUN DUN DUUUN…

The girls made it to their first class, it was a good thing they had Math together. Because the only ones who were good in Math in the group were Sakura and Hinata.

When the girls entered the classroom, they noticed that the teacher wasn't there. And were thankful for that.

The girls took some seats at the back of the classroom. Ino and Sakura took the desk infront while the two remaining girls took the ones behind them. (wanna know why I made them sit in that position? Guess.. if you guys get it right you get a cookie.)

They waited for 30 minutes and the teacher still wasn't there, just when TenTen was about to get up find the extremely late teacher, a guy with a mask came in.

"Good Morning, Sorry I was late. I saw a black cat, so I took the long way here."

"LIAR!!!" everyone in the class shouted.

The teacher who's name was Hatake Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Ok, since today is your first day I'll give you a day off. But tomorrow…hell begins." He sat down and began to read his favorite book.

Cheers, Complains and murmurs were heard after what he said.

"YES!!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Urgh, Hell begins tomorrow." TenTen groaned.

"Is he reading icha-icha?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata just sweatdropped and thought. _"Yeesh, Ino's happy, TenTen's frustrated, and Sakura's shocked… Man we are soooo weird._

Principal's office

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara. Come in." Shizune invited warmly.

"Arigato."

"So," Tsunade started. "why exactly are you here?"

"Hm, We just came to give you the files of the new girls." Gaara answered.

"Ah, Yes. Haruno and the others right?"

"Hn."

"You know you could call her by her first name." Temari suggested.

"Hn, After all you did take care of her and the others." Gaara continued for his sister.

"Hm, point taken." Tsunade agreed.

"Tsunade, you also have a group of new guys right? The Uchihas, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki." Temari asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmn, They're loaded." Temari stated.

"So?"

"Ino's in need of a boyfriend I think one of them is a good candidate.'' Temari answered.

"You should put in a good word for her."

"No, Ino's the prettiest yeah maybe. But she isn't as headstrong as TenTen , or as kind as Hinata, or as witty as Sakura and FYI Sakura's also pretty. And so are the others." Tsunade stated in a firm voice. "They should all have fair chances."

"Alright, I was just saying." Temari said.

"Had another bet with Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup!!"

"Hahaha, Anyway I've got work to do. SCRAM."

"I'll see you when I see you." Temari chirped.

"Heh."

Achooo!!! The four girls sneezed loudly.

"Hm, someone's talking about us." Sakura stated.

"Hm, yeah." Ino agreed.

Achooo!!!! The four boys sneezed loudly too

"Damn!!!" Naruto exclaimed, he was eating ramen when he sneezed and thus making him spill it. "That was my LAST cup!!!"

"Hn."

"Dobe."

"It was destiny."

After a few more classes (I'm too lazy to put it in, but don't worry I'll put them in…eventually.)the lunch bell rang.

"Finally!!!" Ino screamed.

"Ino, you're too loud!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Forehead!!"

"PI—"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" TenTen interjected. "MY BLOOD SUGAR IS EXTREMELY LOW AND IF I DON'T EAT SOON I WILL BITE YOUR HEADS OFF!!!!

-gulp-

With that said the girls went into the cafeteria.

Belated happy birthday to me!!

So, what did you think? Pls Review Review Review


	4. Lunch

Hi guys!!! I'm sorry for my long absence. But I do have good news…. From now on I will make it a point to update my stories every week, but if something comes up and I won't be able to update I will make it up to you guys by posting a super long chapter….^___^

Disclaimer : I do own Naruto!!! Bwahahahaha In my imagination that is…but legally no…

Chapter 4: Lunch

_Recap_

_After a few more classes the lunch bell rang._

"_Finally!!!" Ino screamed._

"_Ino, you're too loud!!!" Sakura yelled._

"_Forehead!!"_

"_PI—"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" TenTen interjected. "MY BLOOD SUGAR IS EXTREMELY LOW AND IF I DON'T EAT SOON I WILL BITE YOUR HEADS OFF!!!!_

_-gulp-_

_With that said the girls went into the cafeteria._

_End of Recap _

In the cafeteria….

"FOOOOOOOD!!!!!" TenTen screamed as she ran to line up. "Uhm….is she ok?" Ino asked.

"Why, yes Ino…She's fine…see she looks so happy and—OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OK!!!!!" Sakura screamed while bonking Ino on her head.

"OOOW!!!! What the!?!! Why'd you hit me you deranged monkey!!!??"

"Oh, You did NOT just call me a monkey!!"

"I did actually…"

"Oh, you are going to DIIIE!!!!!

"You know you've said that to me all my life and…I'm still alive…"

"Oh…this one's for real.." Sakura growled menacingly . Ino looked at her…with determination.

"Oh, Bring it on…." She taunted.

"Very well then I will." Sakura cackled. Hinata sweatdropped. "Am I the only sane one here?" She asked the banana on her tray. She sighed. " I guess I am." TenTen couldn't help but stare. "Great." She thought. "My best friends are freaks."

Meanwhile, with the boys….

"Oi, Teme 1, Teme-2 and Teme-3." Naruto called.

"Hn."

"What Dobe?"

"Dickless?"

"I was just wonderi—OI!!! I thought I told you not to call me that!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn…You did." Sai stated. "So?"

"What do you mean so?" Naruto growled.

"Exactly that." Sai deadpanned.

Naruto growled. "Naruto no baka , I suggest you stop growling for it is not your destiny to become a dog." The silent Hyuuga spoke. Sasuke and Sai tried to hide their smirks but failed at doing so. "Actually." Sai piped up while smiling his fake smile. "He'll look more decent as a dog." He finished.

Naruto just stared at him. "I don't think so. " Sasuke stated in a monotonous voice, that statement made Naruto look at him with glee. "Rea— "He'll look more decent as a fox…you know with the whiskers and such. Sai looked at Naruto from head to toe. "Hm, Nice observation, cousin." Sasuke just smirked while Naruto gaped.

Everyone turned to Naruto. "Oi, Dobe close your mouth, you look like a fish." And with that the three walked away.

Naruto looked up to the heavens and asked. "You hate me….don't you?" And with that he followed his 3 friends.

With the girls…

"T-TenTen, W-When do you t-t-think they'll a-a-actually s-start t-the d-deathmatch?" Hinata asked while eating the banana she just talked to earlier.

"You know…I have no idea…" TenTen answered. "But does it really matter? I mean we both know that they aren't going to kill each other anyway."

"I g-guess y-your right. Hinata agreed. "Damn I wanted to see some blood." Hinata muttered quietly but apparently TenTen heard it. "What!?" she asked.

Hinata just looked at her in a rather terrifying way. "it was nothing." And with that she continued eating her banana happily.

Only one thing crossed TenTen's mind… Freaks…..

With Sakura and Ino…

GLARE

GLAAAAARE

GLLLLLAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEE

DeathGlare

Super-ultra-mega deathglare

"Uhm Excus—"LADY CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE GLARING AT EACH OTHER?!" Ino yelled, scaring the lady away.

"How'd she get in here anyway? Sakura asked.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. " I dunno."

"hm..Ok.."

GLARE

GLAAARE

GL—

"I'm hungry." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, me too."

The two girls finally stopped glaring at each other and went to get some food.

With the boys.

"I want this one…This on annnnd this one…" Naruto cheerfully stated.

"Oi, Dobe you sure you want to eat all that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm starving so I'm willing to eat anything right now." Naruto stated. "And since SOMEONE ate the ramen I hid inside my bag I'm stuck with cafeteria food." Naruto finished while glaring at Neji.

"Hn, It was fate." Came his reply.

"What's with you and fate, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. "Shut up, Uchiha."

With the girls…

The girls were sitting down on the far left of the cafeteria. While they were eating they began to chat one another.

"So Sakura." Ino started. "Anyone you're interested in?" Sakura thought hard. "No, Not really."

"Hm… Same here, What about you TenTen? "Nope." "Ok, Hinata?" "I-I'm Not interested in a-a-anyone."

"Ah, I see."

With the Boys

They boys finally got out of the line and began to look for a place to sit in. "Wow, It's packed." Naruto stated.

"Hn, the only table with less people is over there." Sasuke stated.

"Hn, Alright then cousin, let's sit there." Sai smirked. "and plus those girls look hot."

"Baka."

And so the boys headed towards the girls' table

With the Girls

"Guys, look!!" Ino exclaimed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Remember those guys we saved from the assembly?" Ino asked. "Yeah." They all replied.

"Well, they're coming this way, and they're hot. So act normal." Ino stated.

"And by normal you mean?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"By normal I mean stop talking to that apple Hina-Chan." Ino deadpanned. Hearing that, Hinata quickly hid the apple in her pocket. "What apple?" She asked. This caused the 3 other girls to sweatdrop. "Must be her period or something." Sakura whispered to TenTen, which caused her to giggle.

"Anyway, here they come!!"

"Hn, can we sit here?" came the voice of Uchiha Sasuke. "Uhm..Yeah sure." Sakura replied.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks!!"

"Sure." Sakura replied.

Sai quickly sat beside Ino. "Oi, Sai I was supposed to sit there." Sasuke growled. "Tch, relax cousin. There are other girls to sit beside with. " Sai replied.

"Hn, but you're sitting with hottest girl here." Sasuke muttered.

"You can sit with her friend, over there. She's hot too." Sai pointed out.

"She's not hot enough." Sasuke replied, while Sakura froze.

"That's not my problem." Sai stated.

Sasuke glared daggers at his cousin and went to sit beside Neji.

As the others began to chat Sakura glared at Sasuke. If looks could kill Sasuke would have already been dead.

GLARE

GLARE

GLARE GLAAAAAAAAAAARE

SUPER ULTRA MEGA DEATH GLARE

Sakura kept on glaring at Sasuke and yet he still didn't notice her. "Dammit!" She muttered. She sent one last glare at the stoic Uchiha and began eating her food thinking that he wouldn't notice.

And guess what he noticed… Talk about timing.

"Oi, pinky…" Sasuke called.

Sakura just ignored him and kept on eating.

"Oi."

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up pinky!"

"Don't tell me not to tell you to shut up, Cockatoo!!"

"Wh—Cockatoo?! What the hell?!"

"That's for calling me pinky!"

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Hn." He said and glared with the same amount of force.

They stayed that for hm…. Good 3 minutes.

That is untiiiil….

"AAAWW Look!!! Sasuke-Teme and Sakura are bonding!!!" Naruto yelled.

That earned him a bonk wait I mean 2 bonks on the head.

"OWWWWW!!!!!!"

"Hn."

After they ate they went out of the cafeteria and went to the benches outside. As soon as they reached the benches the school bell rang notifying all the students that their moment of freedom has come to an end.

"Damn school bell." Neji muttered.

"Hn."

"We better go, or Gai-sensei will kill us if we're late. " Naruto mumbled.

"You guys have gym too?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Oi, Shut up you teme!!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn."

"W-Why d-don't w-w-w walk t-there t-t-together?" Hinata stuttered.

"Good Idea!!" Ino agreed, liking the fact that she would spend more time with Sai.

"Alright then let's go." TenTen stated.

As they walked down the hallway they chatted amongst themselves once again, and of course Sasuke and Sakura were well, they were trying to glare each other to death.

"Why won't you give up?" Sasuke asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura retorted.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "Looks like we'll have to finish this later."

"Why? You too chicken to face me?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, no it's just that, we're already here."

They all came to a stop, and looked around for the teacher.

"Eh? Where's the teacher?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, My youthful students that burn with the fire of youthful youthfulness!!! Come and join me as we warm up to play a youthful game of youthful volley ball!!!"

_Sweatdrop_

_0__o_

"Looks like we found him."Sasuke stared.

"Can this get any weirder?" Sakura asked.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!" a guy in the same green jumpsuit, bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows yelled.

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped as the to weirdos in green hugged under the sunset….wait sunset?!

"How'd that get here?" Naruto asked. "Gesturing to the sunset. "

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"YOSH!!" Gai shouted. "Get into your locker rooms and change so we can start."

Everyone nodded and went to the locker rooms.

With the girls

"Was that weird or what?" TenTen asked.

"You bet, there was so much…Dare I say it, youth." Sakura stated.

"Lolz!!!" Ino exclaimed. "Anyway, I think Sai and I are getting along great. I just might get a boyfriend after all."

"Good for you, Ino." Sakura muttered. "You don't think that his cousin can be as nice as him." Sakura finished.

"Oh, yeah that stoic jerk is a real ass." TenTen agreed.

"AMEN!!!" Ino shouted.

The 4 girls all laughed together as they began to get dressed.

Meanwhile with the boys

"Hn, I think me and the blonde girl are getting along well." Sai stated in a monotonous manner.

"Hn, if you get lucky you'll finally get yourself another girlfriend." Sasuke stated in the same manner.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "You know Teme, I'm beginning to doubt your gender."

Sasuke looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Dobe, What the hell?!" He glared at the poor blonde while the other two snickered.

"He's right Uchiha, you're still single." Neji stated. "Is that your destiny?"

"Oi, Hyuuga cut it out with that destiny and fate thing, it's pissing me off, and if I'm correct you're single too." Sasuke retorted.

"Hn, but me and TenTen are also getting along well." Neji reasoned. "And Naruto no baka over here is also getting along with my cousin, and that leaves you and that pink-haired chick, was it Sakura?"

"Hn, yeah it's Sakura and I'm not interested in anybody so drop it!!" Sasuke stated in annoyance as he walked out of the locker room.

The other 3 just nodded and went to follow.

Everyone wore red shorts and a white shirt with the symbol of the school. (A/N the one on the forehead protector.)

"YOSH!!!" Gai shouted. "Let P.E BEGIN!!!!!!!"

Love it?

Hate it?

Tell meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Pls. Pls. Pls.

REVIEW

What will happen to them when they face P.E?

Dun Dun DUUUUUUN

My next update will be next week!!!

Thanx for reading!!!

Ja Ne!!!!


End file.
